Imperfect Life
by Kasuke.Hagase
Summary: The the fourth great shinobi wars ended with everyone being revived, courtesy of Madara and his magnificent rinnegan. Our favorite Uzumaki managed to get his precious people a place in a newly made village. But a little more people were revived then expected. It's great and all that everyone got their friends and family back, but still, this is anything but a perfect life.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and pancakes belongs to whoever invented them. I'm not to sure about sake, though. Hmmm._

_Anyways, this has been a disclaimer. Also if you're homophobic don't get your hopes up when you read this. Huehuehue.  
_

* * *

Hashirama and Madara walked side by side towards the Senju Household, Hashirama wearing a confused frown. "Madara, how the hell did you manage to revive all these people?" Hashirama asked, unable to believe his eyes as the Sage Of 6 Paths strolled out of the cheesecake shop, down the street, and headed towards his own home.

Madara let out a small sigh, "Did you forget already?" He asked in annoyance. Hashirama grinned sheepishly in response.

"Stupid, I've told you this. The rinnegan, due to originally belonging to the Sage Of 6 Paths, was able to revive the Sage and everyone who had enough chakra lingering, albeit accidentally. The jutsu confused my rinnegan and revived families who had simila chakra signatures as their children." Madara explained, crossing his arms.

Tobirama, who was nearby and had heard the conversation, saw fit to casually intrude. "None of this would've happened if not for you and your cursed eyes, Uchiha." He said, walking at Madara's right. Obviously he didn't trust the Uchiha and made it so that him and his older brother were walking on both sides. Hashirama, noticing this, frowned. "That's were you're wrong, stupid Senju. These are the same type of eyes the sage himself had." Madara boasted.

He smirked at Tobirama, who's eyes narrowed in resentment. Hashirama's sighing in exasperation was ignored. "Why you fuc-" "Tobirama, since when do you swear?" Izuna interjected, joining at the left of the trio.

He had forgiven tobirama for killing him, as it had been expected on the Senju, as they had been in war.. Although Madara suspected it was due to the soft spot his precious otouto seemed to be delveloping for the blasted Senju.

"You're bound to pick up a few new habits when trapped in the Shinigami's stomach for that long." Tobirama sniffed. "_Hashirama_ picked up no such habits." Madara commented. Tobirama arched an eyebrow and slid his eye's over to his Older Brother, who was a few feet behind the Uchiha.. Smoking a blunt made from two of five weed leaves he'd found by the Senju Clan's Greenhouse they were walking by. Madara didn't miss such an action, thanks to Tobirama.

Slowly Hashirama removed it out of his mouth and offered it to Madara, a guilty smile on his face. "Want a smoke?"  
Madara's eyes narrowed.

* * *

_"_I still can't believe the First Hokage has been revived!" Konohamaru shouted, as he watched said Hokage walk by with the Second by his side, along with _The _Madara and some other guy who was apparently related to Madara or something.

"Kono, they've been back for a month now." Watase deadpanned, leading Konohamaru into the new ramen stand by his elbow. Konohamaru frowned at his boyfriend. "Watase, you don't understand! He's my idol!" Kono saw fit to get only mere inches away from Watase's face as he shouted this.

Watase only gave his uke a _look_. Konohamaru pouted cutely in response, enticing a small smile from Watase. The glare they both were receiving from the 12 year old two seats away went unnoticed.

"Konohamaru." The 12 year old demanded attention. Konohamaru swiveled around in his seat and saw Inari sitting at his right. "Huh? Oh! Inari!" Konohamaru grinned widely. "You understand why I'm so excited about Hashirama-sama, righ-"

"YES! OF COURSE! IT'S SO EXCITING!" Inari interrupted Konohamaru, jumping at the chance to please his favorite brunette.

"But aren't you the grandson of Tazuna the master bridge builer?" A feminine voice sounded. All heads turned to face Ayame, who was leaning over the counter to talk to them casually. "How do you even know who Shodaime-sama is?" She inquired, staring at Inari intently. She never trusted him, actually. Not since she noticed him pinning after the Sandaime's grandson.

"I-.. Um, I-.. I want Miso ramen pease!" Inari stumbled over his words, before glaring at Ayame with a small blush.

An oblivious Konohamaru was quick to order chicken ramen, completely missing the death glares Watase and Inari were aiming at each other.

"Pork Ramen." Watase ordered dully. Inari was ruining _everything. _He knew that was the goal.

"I'm buying." Inari offered.

"Huh? Inari, you don't have to buy-"

"Because _I'm buying._" Watase growled through gritted teeth.

"Oi! You dumbass idiot! I offered first!" Inari shouted, balling his little hands into fists. "Why you little-"

* * *

Hagoromo, better known as the Sage Of Six Paths, groaned, glaring a little into the ramen shop as he passed by it. He was known as 'Sage' by everyone because people refused to call him by his first name. "They're way to loud." He muttered to himself, distancing himself from the ramen shop and entering his home.

"Tadamia!" He shouted as he took off his shoes. Before his adoptive daughter, Ritana could come down running down the hallway to steal and eat his cheesecake, he set it on the table and covered it with a tinted glass cake cover.

"Welcome home, dad." A masculine voice rang throughout the room, from behind Sage. Sage slowly lifted his head, staring blankly ahead.

"Kurama."

* * *

_Wow? Did I write that? Oops! ACCIDENT! (It totally wasn't). This is a **semi-crack fic** based off of the TwitterNoJutsu rpers on twitternojustsu. tumblr .com _

_I will write more, as this is **not** a one shot. I'll try to update once a week, usually on weekends. Ritana is the name of Road To Ninja Hinata, as I couldn't have two Hinatas' in one fanfic.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

"Kurama." Sage turned around to look at his 'child'. All 9 bijuu were referred to as such.

After realizing that the 9 of them have taken a turn for the worst, Sage saw fit to use 'Creation Of All Things' to turn them into a human form. He managed to remove the Kyuubi and Hachibi from their jinchuuriki while keeping them all alive. The chakra and basics remained the same, their eyes and a tail remained as well, and they were easily identifiable.

"Dad, you've made a name for yourself." Kurama stated, he picked up a plate and stared at it, his reflection staring right back at him. He would never not be impressed at how he looked in this form.

"I've already had a name for myself." Sage smirked at the bijuu, proud of himself for creating something so magnificent. He'd admit, Kurama was something to admire. His orange hair was thick but felt soft, like fur. Lean but muscular arms were holding up the plate.

Red slitted eyes rolled when they saw the smirk on Sage's face. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Sage stood up and walked out to get a knife, as Kurama set the plate down and waited patiently, knowing if the others found out there was cheesecake, they'd ruin it by lunging like the savages they were.

The only exceptions were Shukaku and Gyuki, as they were put in semi-normal people, they were forced to succumb to their average habits and were used to that. They were able to eat in a civilized manner.

When the door to the kitchen closed with Sage looking around for the knifes, Shukaku walked out of the hallway, frowning when he saw Kurama at the table but sitting anyways.

"Kurama-"

"Don't talk to me, don't even look at me." Kurama stated, holding a light grudge against Shukaku for his behavior when they were younger. Shukaku had believed himself to be the 'first born' and because of that, thought he was entitled to bully the other bijuu. Kyuubi was targeted the most, due to being the 'youngest'.

"What the heck did I do to you?" Shukaku mumbled, glaring at Kurama briefly before shifting his golden eyes to the hallway.

"You were created." Kurama seethed. "Sage should've skipped you and added another tail to one of the others." Kurama huffed, crossing his arms and jerking his head to the opposite direction.

"I came first." Shukaku informed. Sage walked out of the kitchen holding a knife and immediately began slicing the cheesecake.

Kurama and Shukaku arguing was a normal occurrence even in _his _time and he'd learned to ignore it.

"Until Sage realized the error or his ways and continued to improve on them until he reached true perfection; Me." Kurama teased his 'brother'. Sage sent him a quick glance and lowered his eyelids a bit in deadpan. "CHEEEESECAAAKE!" He yelled to the bijuu who were in other places in the house.

"You're not a perfect." Shukaku growled. "Yet he stopped 'improving' after me." Kurama taunted. The rumbling of the wooden floors under stampeding Bijuu and Ritana was easily ignored, this being a regular occurrence. "Dumbass fox, That's because-" "There was no room for more improvement." Kurama interjected, smirking at Ichibi. Shukaku, realizing that Kurama was messing with him sent the red-head a glare.

"I don't like you."

"I don't blame you. Jealousy is hard to overcome."

The glare intensified.

* * *

"Kankuro, I don't think we should-"

"SHUSH! Kiba, you dummy, are you trying to get us caught?" Kankuro hushed the Inuzuka, as they peeked inside the kitchen window of the Sage Of 6 Paths. "You said you wanted to be Hokage, right? With the help of the Kazekages' _brother_ and the _Sage Of 6 Paths _that's a sure thing!" Kankuro whispered excitedly.

"You'd think they sensed us already, being the Sage Of 6 Paths in there and his Bijuu. Not to mention Ritana is there too with her byakugan." Kiba whispered back.

"Stop being so pessimistic, dammit!" Kankuro whispered hotly. Kiba blushed and looked down with a small growl, knowing Kankuro usually couldn't resist and would be putty in his hands.. He was wrong. "Stop trying to guilt-trip me, Kiba." Kankuro quipped, his small blush invisible under the purple face-paint.

"But Kank-"

"There's no way anyone will sense us, because _I'm _the 5th Kazekages brother." Kankuro boasted.

"There's a reason you're younger brother was chosen for the spot and not you." A voice stated from above. Kankuro and Kiba looked up at the face peeking down at them through the window. The blue haired girl with her hair up in a ponytail had an eyebrow raised and smirk on her painted lips.

Kankuro looked very much like a deer caught in headlight at that moment; Eyes wide and frozen. Kiba, who was glaring at said deer in headlights, crossed his arms. "I-.. We were just-"

"RITANA! COME GET YOUR CHEESECAKE SLICE NOW OR I'LL EAT IT!" Sage's voice bellowed from inside. Ritana turned around to yell back and Kiba took that chance to grab Kankuro, have _both_ of them jump on Akamaru, and dash away.

"Shut up, dad, you're to loud! I'll get it when I get it!" Ritana shouted inside.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU ASK ME TO SAVE YOU A SLICE AND YOU-"

"DAD! I SAID, 'SHUT UP'!" Ritana repeated. She turned around to close the window but froze as a deep sense of foreboding dug a hole in her gut. The kitchen locked clicked and her fate was sealed.

"Did I hear... _Sass._" Sage whispered the last word, venom lacing his voice. His head was bowed and his face shadowed, so the only thing Ritana could see was the purple, glaring, rinnegan, piercing her soul.

"What sass? No sass here." Ritana smiled a strained smile, eyes wider then usual and with tense muscles. They tensed even more upon noticing the belt Sage was holding in his clenched fist.

"Ritana." He growled.

Her eyes widened and he lunged.

* * *

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Villagers looked up towards the Sage's household and shook their heads. Everywhere, citizens and ninja alike knew what happened. Ritana was sassing Sage again, and everyone who lived near him, knew he didn't tolerate sass.. At. All. But you can't be born wise and strong, so some suspected he faced this fate often too.  
Being a prince, he also would've been arrogant. So it was a given.

"Looks like that outcast Hyuga girl got disciplined again." Fugaku sighed, looking at the full moon.

The 4th Kazekage nodded. "Rightfully so. That perverted Hyuga's been using her byukugan for _one_ thing."

Fugaku frowned in disgust at that, redirecting his eyes towards Kazekage's face. "Adults these days need serious advice when it comes to parenting."

Kazekage glanced back and nodded firmly. "Agreed."

* * *

_Oh look. Another chapter. Wow. I totally didn't mean it. (P.S. Yes I did)_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~! Huehuehue.._


	3. Chapter 3

_Haha. I hope no one was hoping for quick updates because all these fan fictions and social life is bound to keep me on my toes. I am eternally sorry._

* * *

Step. "Ow." Step. "_Ow_." Step. "Ow-"

"Ritana, what are you doing?" Yagura was walking to the Jinchuuriki club Naruto had enthusiastically formed when he figured out all the Bijuu were in human form, and stumbled across Ritana, who was limping with each step.

"I'm heading t- Ow!" Ritana tried to explain, continuing on her way, her limp being persistent.

The former Mizukage glanced at the path he was about to take, and sidetracked, walking with Ritana to her unforeseen destination. She glanced back at him, "What?"

"Well.. I'm going to walk with you." He stated, looking ahead. Ritana stopped walking for a moment and stared at him blankly. "But aren't you with Shukaku?" She deadpanned. Yagura rolled his eyes at the Hyuuga. "Just because I'm with Shukaku doesn't mea-..." Yagura interrupted his own chatter with a shocked whisper; "How did you know I'm with Shukaku?"

Ritana rolled her eyes and kept going to wherever she was going with Yagura walking right beside her, "Everyone knows.. Dad babbled about it last week and almost the whole village knows." She elaborated. Yagura was shell shocked, not even noticing as Ritana reached her final destination for the morning; Kin's house.

"T-Tell Sage that was supposed to be a private relationship!" Yagura shouted, running up to Ritana who was a meter ahead, trying to pull herself on the porch.

Ritana looked at him like he was insane and pointedly glanced at her lower half. "Don't you see me limping?! What did you think _caused_ it?"

"Well, to be honest I thought it Hayat-"

"No! It _wasn't _Hayate." She shouted at him, her temper acting up again. "If you think I should of talked back to Sage, you obviously are not skilled in the art of survival."

Yagura's mouth formed an 'o' shape, for finally he realized the aftereffects of sassing Sage. "Besides," Ritana continued, opening Kin's unlocked front door, "I enjoyed hearing how you don't have to kneel to suck him off, Short ass." She snickered, disappearing behind the door and slamming it.

* * *

Kin was trying to cook the recipe the Sage's family was known for; Cheesecake. Also she was failing because it was thin and watery. But finally, her savior came in the form of a perverted, rash, and sassy girl who emerged from an alternate universe that Obito accidentally created a portal to. "Ritana in the house!" A shout echoed from the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Kin shouted in response, adding some sugar to the monstrosity she calls cheesecake.

Ritana limped into the kitchen, and grinned at Kin, who glanced at her over her shoulder. "You're limping." Kin observed.

"Yes, yes I am."

"...Ritana," Kin sigheed, "did you and Hayate go at it to hard agai-"

"No! Why does everyone think that?! Sage did this, okay?" Ritana shouted with a light blush dusting her face. Kin smirked and turned back to her bowl of watery cheesecake batter. "It might be because he's your boyfriend. And Sage did that? Again?" Kin inquired curiously as she picked up the wooden spoon to stir.

"Yes, he did." Ritana pouted. Kin giggled at her. "Does Sage let you call him 'Sage'?" Kin wondered.

"Not to his face. But when I'm not addressing him I can call him by his name so I do." Ritana responded, squinting at the substance Kin was stirring. "I used to call him Cheesus!" She beamed, obviously proud of herself for making such a name. Kin laughed but didn't reply.

"...What're you doing, anyway? I thought you asked me over to help you cook cheesecake so why're you making soup?"

Kin sighed aggrievedly at Ritana. "This _is _cheesecake." She insisted. Ritana stared blankly for a few long moments before responding.

"... No."

"... Well excuse me for not being perfect in the art of the cheesecake making! I mean, it's not like I _called you here to help me _or anything!" Kin exclaimed a bit sarcastically. Ritana took the liberty to throw the batter, and the bowl it was in, all out the window. "Then we've got a lot of work to do." She dryly stated.

* * *

"You're late." Mito stated, crossing her arms inside her sleeves, not that anyone noticed. Everyone was there except for Naruto who had a mission at the time.

"Yeah, sorry. I was walking Ritana to Kin's house." Yagura explained, taking a seat next to Utakata on the porch of Gaara's home. Gaara walked outside carrying a tray of lemonades. "Oh?" Utakata inquired, watching Mito take a glass for herself.

"Yes, she was limping so.." Yagura trailed off, reaching for a glass but getting his hand slapped by Utakata.

"Not for you. We made thes-" A pointed cough interrupted him. "_Gaara_ made these for us to drink while waiting for you so you get none." He explained picking up a glass and bringing it to his lips.

"That's not fair! I was doing a good deed!" Yagura complained, staring longingly at the last glass on the tray, which Gaara took the liberty of taking and drinking painfully slow.

"It is fair. It's no ones fault but yours that you walked Ritana home," Gaara smiled, "but then again, maybe it's partly her fault for Sassing her dad again."

He offered Yagura the rest of his lemonade, which Yagura squinted at. "But you already drank out of that."

Mito rolled her eyes torwards Utakata, who did the same to her. Simultaneously both shook their heads at Yagura.

"So? You can just go get a straw from inside and-" "But I don't know where your hands have been." Yagura whined, cutting off Gaara from his sentence.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Yagura, "_Shukaku _would kno-"

"How do you all know I'm dating Shukaku?!" Yagura exclaimed. A few villagers who were walk happily on their merry-way heard this and glanced at him with a small smile. "...What. The. Fuck? Even _civilians _know?" Yagura questioned with wide eyes.

"Everyone knows." Mito explained, "Sage is the biggest blabber-mouth there is unless sworn to secrecy. And when he tells Ritana then you can count on her to make it her mission to let the whole village know."

Utakata looked at Mito for a moment before shaking his head. "Damn Konoha-nin."

"What the hell?" Mito bonked him on the head with a fist, "Why're you blaming the Konoha-nin for this? Other villages gossip just as much!" She objected.

Yagura laughed at that, "No no, don't lie. I, as former Mizukage of Kirigakure, can confirm that in the Mist we _never_ spread stories that fast. The speed of which Konoha gossip is told is slightly frightening."

"He's right." Utakata offered. Gaara frowned slightly, "In Suna gossip spreads quickly too, though. When I was kidnapped everyone knew within a day."

"It took them a full day to realize their Kazekage was kidnapped _after_ the village was nearly blown up and you were taken by a giant white bird and the blond terrorist riding it?" Utakata deadpanned.

"I never said they were smart.." Gaara mumbled.

"So you're calling them dumb." Mito said in a tone that suggested it was a statement, rather then a question.

"Wow, after reading the book on parenting that your father published, I would've thought you had more discipline then that. Especially since you're their Kage." Yagura admitted, "But here you are, calling your own villagers dumb." Yagura sighed. Utakata shook his bowed head in disapproval.

"N-no!" Gaara protested but didn't elaborate, downing his lemonade and rushing inside.

Mito, Utakata, and Yagura stared at the door he disappeared through for a long moment.

"He's in denial." Mito decided.

Yagura nodded. "Yep."

"Indeed." Utakata agreed, sipping more of his lemonade. "But right now, let's ignore that and enjoy our lemonade." He laid down backwards on the porch.

"And bask in the fact that we don't call our villagers dumb." Mito smiled.

"Yep." "Mmhmm." Yagura and Utakata agreed, smiling as well.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Thanks for reading~!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hashirama looked at Konohamaru from across the table and squinted at the young shota who was asking for a lighter.

"Amateur." He mumbled, puffing out a ring of smoke around Kono's face. Konohamaru coughed a few times and glared back, "I don't know why I ever idolized you." he mumbled, twirling his tobacco cigarette around his tiny fingers.

"I don't either. If you ever _did _idolize me, you wouldn't be smoking.. _Tobacco."_ Hashirama scrunched up his face is disgust at the notion. Obviously weed was the way to go, yet a simple 12 year old was being misguided in the way of smoking. Oh how far Konoha has fallen.

"The Village Hidden Behind The Leaf.. How lame." He remarked, glancing pointedly at Madara, who was right next to him at their table in the Cheesecake Factory. Sage had made it a thing to go there, so that's where they usually met up.

Konohamaru had followed him and Madara inside looking to impress them with his 'Smoking Skills'. Tch.

Hashirama shook his head in disapproval at Madara's name for the village. "Honestly, I should've named it The Hidden Village In The Weed." He commented, inhaling the smoke of his cigarette.

Madara rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and smirked, "No no, Leaf Village is fine." Hashirama smiled and punched his shoulder teasingly before leaning on it.

Konohamaru's face fell into a deadpan expression because they seemed to have forgotten of his existence. "Your way of showing love is weird." He dryly remarked, picking up Hashirama's lighter and blazing his tobacco cigarette.

"Not at all," Madara began mockingly, "here in Konoha, we show romantic love by stabbing each other in the chest. It would do your relationship wonders if you asked the fisher boy to do it to you."

"Inari is not my boyfriend," Konohamaru looked at Hashirama with half-lidded eyes and blew out smoke, "and in Konoha, we don't show each other love by stabbing each other in the ch-"

"Actually we do." Naruto interjected, joining the conversation with Sasuke at his side. They both sat at Hashirama's table at made themselves comfortable; After all, coming from a long mission, who wouldn't want cheesecake and a smoke?

"What'd you mean 'we-"

"Why did you think I chidori'd Naruto in the chest?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "It demonstrates extreme love if you almost kill them when stabbing them too." He nodded at Naruto's words. "That's why I was in the hospital for so long after my battle with Sasuke. You understand, right?" Naruto asked, snatching Konohamaru's cigarette.

Konohamaru blinked at them before standing to leave, "You're all crazy." Naruto called after him, "Konohamaru! If you're headed to Watase's', stab him to show you love him! He'll be flattered!" Kono sighed at his 'older brother'. "Very crazy; All of you."

* * *

"Deidara!" Genma after the blond terrorist who was hurriedly walking further ahead. He tried more desperately to catch up when Deidara swerved into an ally-way off the main path. "Dei, wait!" Panting, he swiveled to the same ally-way.

"Deidar- Oof!" Genma ran into Deidara's chest.

"What, un?!" Deidara glared up at the slightly taller Konoha-nin and pushed him off. Genma doubled over with his hands on his knees and panted. "I-.. I wan-ted.. Too see.. P-Peenca-"

"Pancake! Don't call her Peencake, her name is Pancake, yeah!" Deidara yelled angrily, interrupting Genma, who was gasping in each breath. Genma eventually caught his breath and stood up straight.

"Pancake, Peencake, whatever. Can I just see her?" He chewed on the sebon in his mouth a bit anxiously. Deidara squinted at Genma suspiciously, before sighing. He then proceeded to bite his thumb, avoiding accidentally licking himself with a mouth-hand of course, and slammed it into the ground.

"_Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"_

A small, red-brownish weasel was in the place of his hand when he lifted it off the ground. It was slightly wet and was grumbling.

"Seriously Dei, you need to lift your hand faster whenever you summon me. Your mouth licked me again." The weasel frowned. She began climbing up Deidara's leg and body until she reached his shoulder, frowning all way. But that frown was quickly erased upon sight of the sebon-chewing Tokubetsu Jonin (which is basically a ninja rank for those to strong to be chuunin but not quite Jonin level yet).

"Genma!" She cheered, jumping from Deidara's shoulder to Genma's'. Deidara stuck his tongue out at his 'traitor summon' and walked off to go find his Danna.

"Peencake!" Genma greeted back, rubbing her back with a bright grin, sebon tickling her whiskers.

"So? So? So?! Did you ask Sage?! Did he say yes?! Am I gonna be huma-" Genma shushed her with a poke in her side, enticing giggles from her.

"Patience, Peen. Patience. I asked Shukaku to ask Sage to do it and am awaiting an answer." He smiled at Peencake's dejected expression. "You're such a weirdo." He laughed.

"You're the one who fell in love with a weasel." She mumbled back, settling herself on his shoulder. He chuckled in response, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

* * *

Tobirama walked through the crowds of the main street in the village. His sensory skills had him hating being in crowds like this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Swiftly passing through the small spaces between each villager, and sometimes pushing to create one himself, he quickened his pace.

Speedy walking around people turned into shoving them out of his way and running, running turned into sprinting. He then jumped on the roof of a building, hurrying to escape his hunter.

Eventually he hid around the hospital ally-way's wall. Panting lightly, he peeked around the corner and deemed himself safe. Heaving a great breath of release he turned back, only to lose it all when he was his hunter was there around the corner with him.

"Tobirama!" Izuna chirped, clasping his hands in front of him. "I-Izuna!" Tobirama gasped, eyes widening. Izuna had been chasing him around _all afternoon _and Tobirama took desperate measures, even going in the cursed crowds, that had Uchiha in them, to escape his stalker.. Who coincidentally was a Uchiha.

Tobirama regained his composure after a few moments and crossed him arms, narrowing his eyes at the Uchiha. "Why're you following me?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date!" Izuna answered brightly, closing his eyes with a grin.

"_Oh._"


End file.
